Don't Cry Cole, I'm Here
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: Requested from Kairocksrainbow of Cole having a nightmare and Kai comforting him. Rated T for mature themes.


Don't Cry, Cole, I'm Here

Cole's Nightmare and POV:

I was witnessing my worst nightmare ever, Kai was laying limp on the ground and wasn't even moving. Aside him, the puddle of his blood was surrounding him, he was losing all his blood and I wasn't able to do a thing, but soaking my face with my own tears.

"KAI!" I cried, kneeling down next to him and holding him close to me. My tears dissolving into his scratched blood-soaked face and I could feel his heart beat slower and slower.

"C-Cole..." I heard Kai cough blood and I quickly shushed him gently. "No, Kai... Please don't press yourself, save your strength... I will keep you safe!" I cried harder as I felt, Kai's hand running softly through my hair and tear-stained face.

"N-no, Cole... I-I cannot longer accompany you in journeys... My time is short here..." Kai choked and I screamed.

"No, Kai! Don't say that, you will step out of this, I will keep you safe!" I no longer couldn't take it and I began crying like a child into Kai's chest. He whispered his last words.

"I-I... Love you... Coley..." With that, Kai's arms fell aside and he stopped talking as his eyes closed and his body began to get colder.

"Kai?" I shook him and he didn't respond. "Kai?!" I tried again and got the same result.

" **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

End of nightmare and Narrator's POV

Cole gave a chilling bone scream as he fell down of the bed, hitting his head on the impact. After that he curled up in a ball, shaking and whimpering. In the other room Kai woke up with a start as he felt an instinct.

Kai's POV

I quickly stood up and shuddered. "What the heck was that?!" I exclaimed as I ran off to Cole's room. When I entered, I couldn't be ever prepared for what I saw. Cole was shaking in a ball on the floor, uttering. "Kai... Kai... Kai... Kai..." my name, I felt horrible, I knelt down next to him.

"Cole?"

When Cole looked up at me and immediately embraced ever so tight with his strength as I almost choke.

" **KAIITHOUGHTYOUWEREGONEPLEASEFORGIVEME!"** He everything in a very not understanding sob. I tried to move him a little bit away but he wouldn't let go off me. He just wouldn't.

"Cole, calm down! Tell me, what's wrong with you?" I sounded very consolingly to Cole as he slowly lifted his head to mine and I could see his green eyes actually red from crying. I felt horrible by now, my poor sweet little Cole was suffering a lot. Not taking it anymore, I embraced my arms around him and patted him in his back. When he at least could say something, he began to talk in a teary voice.

"Kai... I-I'm sorry... I couldn't save you..." He sobbed into my chest. I understood at once that he had a nightmare, so I stood up and gently took the sobbing boy in my arms as I walked up to his bed and sat down there with Cole in my arms as I began to soothingly rock him back and forth.

"Shh... It was a nightmare I'm right here, don't cry I'm not leaving you..." I cooed into his black smooth hair. I then remember that whenever Cole was in a state pf misery his father would often sing that song of his, so I clear my throat and began singing.

Kai's Singing

"Come stop your crying it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight,

my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,

I'll protect you from all around you, I'll be here,

don't you cry,

for someone so small, you seem so strong,

my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,

this bond between us can't be broken,

I'll be here, don't you cry,

'cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart,

from this day on, now and forever more,

no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart always..."

As I finished singing, Cole was soothed but still had a very hurt and sad look on his face, his tears were still there as I wiped them all one by one with my tongue. (A/N: Don't ask where I got this idea, you don't wanna know it...)

Cole purred a bit and he snuggled up to me. "Thank you, Kai..." He sniffled as he bit the back of my neck gently. I squealed.

"C-Cole-?!"

"Shhh, please sleep with me..." He begged with big puppy eyes that I couldn't say no to. I nodded and laid him gently on his bed next to me, I started feeling something weird, that was when Cole's face was getting closer and closer to mine, I blushed dark red as our lips made contact with each other's, feeling free I wrapped my arms around Cole and we both kissed 'till we fell asleep on top of each other...

 **This story was requested from**

Kairocksrainbow **Lavashipping was there, hope you like it!**


End file.
